


It's Gets Better

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean turns changes the channel to the news and what he sees horrifies him. There was a car crash on the highway. One person died. His boyfriend Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean stares at the TV not wanting to believe what he just saw. Marco, his boyfriend of almost 5 years, is dead. 

"We are now at the scene of the crash. Three drivers are seriously hurt and are being taken to the hospital. Luckily only one has died. A young man named Marco Bodt."

"LUCKILY?! HOW IS THIS LUCKY?!" Jean throws the remote at the wall, it shattered. The news anchor lady is describing what happened.

"The crash was caused by one man speeding. Witness' say that he lost control of his car and ran into two other people, one car flipped and the other was smashed. Now to Pixus with the weather," she smiles and the screen shows an older man in front of a map. Jean turns the TV off and calls Sasha.

Jean met Sasha in the eighth grade. She moved from some village in the mountains. For most of the year they hated each other and were constantly fighting. One day Sasha punched him in the face so hard he was knocked out. After that Jean came to respect Sasha and they were friends since. She is the one of the only people Jean trusts and the only person he can possible talk to right now.

She picks up in the middle of the first ring, "Jean, I heard. I am so sorry honey. I am coming over right now. I'm here," Jean hears someone unlock his door and come in.

"Jean sit down," she started picking up the remote pieces. She throws them away then joins Jean on the couch, "Come here," he lays his head in her lap and Sasha pets his head. She feels warm tears on her jeans.

"I don't want to believe it. There's no way," Jean says, "He was always so careful. How did this happen? And that lady on the news said that it was lucky only he died-" Sasha cut him off.

"She said it was lucky because more people could have been killed. Come on let's take a shower, you'll feel better."

"I can shower myself," Jean started to get up but fell back onto the couch, "And I don't want you to see me naked."

"I've seen you naked plenty of times. Now come one," She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off then took his shoes, socks and pants off, "Sasha?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get over Eren's death?"

In their senior year of high school Sasha started dating a guy named Eren Jaeger. They were together until junior year in collage when Eren was killed in a bar fight. He was at a bar with some friends and someone pulled out a gun. Eren tried to stop it and the guy shot him in the stomach. He was dead before the ambulance got there.

"I don't know," when he died Sasha got really depressed, she didn't eat unless someone made her and couldn't sleep because of night terrors, "Eventually I think I just accepted the fact that he was gone. That I couldn't've changed what happened," she pulled Jean's boxers off and dragged him into the bathtub. She filled it with hot water and washed Jean's hair and body, "How is this not awkward for you?"

"We dated, remember? We've had sex, I've seen you naked and you are my best friend. Now be quiet," she drained the tub, Jean pulled a clean pari of boxers on and they went into Jean's room. Sasha sat on the bench at the end of the bed and Jean sat in between her legs. She towel dried his hair.

"Please talk about it Jean. It really helps," he shook his head, "Okay then," she continued to dry Jean off then he climbed into bed. Sasha started to walk out of the room, "Don't leave. Please," she nodded and climbed into bed with Jean, he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

~

The next morning Sasha made Jean's favorite, pancakes with bacon cooked in, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Thank you," he grabbed some pancakes and went back to his room. He didn't come back out for a while so Sasha grabbed her keys and went shopping. She came back with food, cleaning supplies and razors. She was greeted with a freaked out Jean at the door, "I thought you weren't coming back," 

/Jean gets clingy when he's sad/ she thought. Jena took a bag of chips from Sasha and went back to his room. She unloaded the groceries and went to check on Jean. Knocking on his door she opened the door a little bit to see what he was doing. Jean was sitting on the floor looking at photo albums. Sasha entered the room and went to sit next to him. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Remember our senior trip? We went to London and Marco was freaked out by the subway? I had to drag him onto every time we went somewhere," he was looking at a picture of seven people, Sasha and Eren holding hands, Eren's sister Mikasa, Jean and Marco and Connie Springer with Historia.

"Yeah and you dumped Marco in the fountain in front of our hotel," Jean laughed.

He flipped the page and it was pictures of freshman year, Sasha groaned, "This was the year Marco came to Sina High. He was so awkward."

"You made fun of him for it," Jean frowned, "But it soon turned into flirting and you two were going out for months before I found out and told Eren, he told Mikasa, she told Annie and Annie asked you guys about it. Remember Annie?"

"She was a bitch," Sasha nodded. Annie was a girl the hung out with freshman year until she ran away because she killed someone.

"Sasha? Does the hurting ever stop?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it comes back though, when you think about them or think about the day you found out. It's like driving a knife back into the scar. Eventually you get used to it though. Eventually it gets better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Marco's death and Jean isn't any better, until sasha makes him go out to a club with her and Connie.

Sasha sat down on the couch next to Jean. He hadn't shaved in about six weeks, and he was sport and a horribly patchy beard. 

"Can you please shave? It doesn't look good."

"No," he said bluntly. Jean stared at the TV even though it was off," you said it gets better, right? Well it's been four months Sasha, and I still feel like there's a black hole in my chest. All I want is to feel okay again."

"You know what you're problem is? You're sitting here wallowing in your own shit thoughts. You need to get out," Sasha grabbed Jean's hand and pulled him off the couch, " Come out with me and Connie tonight? Please?"

Jean nodded and muttered an 'okay.'

~•~

Two hours later, Jean was shaved, showered, and dressed. Sasha gave him a quick hug and they were off. 

They took Jean to a club and lost him shortly after arriving. He was wondering around looking for a familiar face when he ran into a short blonde. 

"Sorry," he turned to face Jean and smiled, " Hello."

"Hi, I'm Jean."

"I'm Armin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this for a long time because I didn't know how to finish it until today (almost a year later •~•)


End file.
